Question: Omar did 39 fewer push-ups than Daniel at night. Omar did 53 push-ups. How many push-ups did Daniel do?
Answer: Omar did 53 push-ups, and Daniel did 39 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $53 + 39$ push-ups. He did $53 + 39 = 92$ push-ups.